1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding machine with a tape, in which a loop is formed by the tape, and the loop is tightened, to bind a material to be bound.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional small-sized binding machines for binding bills or the like includes one for winding a binding tape. Such a tape has at least one surface with thermal adhesive properties. The machine winds the tape around a material to be bound, overlaps an outer surface of its winding start portion and an inner surface of its winding end portion with each other, presses a heating and pressing portion heated by a heater against an overlapped portion, and heats and bonds the overlapped portion by thermoplastic resin applied to the tape, to bind the material to be bound.
in the binding machine, a small loop is formed at an end of the tape delivered from a tape roll held in the machine so as to be rotatable. A loop of a predetermined size along a guide path in an arch shape is formed by feeding the tape from the tape roll. The loop of the predetermined size is then tightened, to bind the material to be bound arranged in the loop.
Examples of the tape used for the binding are various types of tapes, for example, tapes made of paper and a plastic film. Among the tapes, a flexible one is also included.
When such a flexible tape is employed, the top of the loop of the predetermined size hangs immediately after the loop is formed, so that the shape of the loop of the predetermined size may be lost. When the shape of the loop is lost, it is difficult to arrange the material to be bound in the loop.
As a result, the top of the loop must be lifted in order for a user to arrange the material to be bound in the loop, thereby significantly reducing the efficiency of binding work.